


weird

by dajeongmohyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Internalized Homophobia, POV First Person, Short One Shot, chaeyoung pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dajeongmohyo/pseuds/dajeongmohyo
Summary: is it weird to love someone you shouldn't love? is it weird to love someone who will never love you back?
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	weird

**Author's Note:**

> just something short i wrote on my phone instead of paying attention to class..

is it weird to stare at someone?

is it weird to want to reach out and trace your finger along their jaw and down the bridge of their nose? to want to brush your thumb over their lip and cheeks, just to feel their skin?

is it weird to talk to yourself about someone else's features for hours on ended, day after day?

it's 3:45 am. 

she went to sleep at 10:30 pm.

how weird is it?

is it weird?

is it weird that I'm so unsure of whether or not it's weird?

okay, i'm weird.

but this girl...

she's beautiful. 

her eyes are closed, her lashes are perfect. she looks so perfect. 

she has really pretty eyes too. especially when the sun hits just right.

her lips are in a small pout, they're naturally soft and pink. they look so sweet.

her cheeks are soft and warm. they look doughy, squishy. they always have a light rosy tint to them, too.

her skin is so soft, so smooth. she's very pale, like a real life snow white. her complexion is amazing.

her nose is so perfect. delicately sculpted for her.

this girl. 

well, she's just the most beautiful girl i've ever seen.

is it weird that i think i love her?

i can answer that.

of course, it's weird.

she's my friend. my best friend.

and i'm a girl.

out of all the weird things i've thought, that's the absolute weirdest.

i kiss her lips once, very softly, before crawling back to my bed. 

i just had to know.

i was right.

her lips are sweet.

i need to stop being weird.

wait, she mumbled something.

did she feel that?

did she... like that?

no. she's not weird like that.

she's... not weird.

she's not weird. 

goddammit chaeyoung, get a hold of yourself. 

dahyun will never love you.

stop being weird.

i wish... i wasn't weird. i wish i was normal.

is it weird to love someone you shouldn't love? is it weird to love someone who will never love you back?

am i weird?


End file.
